INCOMPLETE
by Parkalvaeri
Summary: [ONSHOOT CHANBAEK GS/ RnR]


**Incomplete**

...

Chanyeol mungkin harus benar-benar bersyukur karena wajah tampan yang dikaruniakan oleh Tuhan untuknya dengan gampang memikat seluruh hati wanita. Pepatah mengatakan, dari mata turun ke hati. Ya, Chanyeol hampir setiap hari merasakan itu, bukan Chanyeol, tapi seluruh wanita yang pernah bertemu dengannya bahkan hanya bertatap wajah dengannya sebentar saja, wanita itu bisa langsung jatuh hati padanya. tapi, Chanyeol tetaplah manusia biasa yang memiliki kekurangan. Tidak akan ada manusia yang sempurna kan? Jadi Chanyeol pikir itu adalah kunci kelemahannya.

Dianugerahi wajah tampan saja memang cukup? Jaman serba modern seperti sekarang memang semuanya berat. Chanyeol kadang mengeluh sendirian, bekerja sudah akan masuk tahun ke lima, tetap saja tidak kaya-kaya. Berangkat bekerja hanya dengan motor scopy keluaran 5tahun yang lalu sampai warna jok nya tidak lagi mengkilap. Chanyeol harus rajin menggantinya setiap setahun sekali agar motor nya tetap layak dipandang mata. Motor itu hasil kerja keras Chanyeol selama 3tahun lamanya.

Banyak wanita yang datang dengan sukarela dan menawarkan suatu hubungan, tapi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang ia punya, mereka mundur dengan perlahan. Chanyeol hanya bisa mensyukuri itu. Lihatlah siapa yang akan menerimamu dengan tulus Park Chanyeol, wanita terlalu pemilih untuk bisa bahagia.

Chanyeol menekan tombol merah dan dispener berhenti mengeluarkan air penuh uap. Sore ini kembali hujan, Chanyeol pikir kopi panas bisa membuat tubuhnya hangat.

Seluruh teman divisinya mana ada yang mau Chanyeol suruh. dia melakukan semuanya sendiri, kenapa? sudah jelas karena Chanyeol miskin. ah tidak miskin, mungkin lebih tapatnya masuk pada ekonomi menengah ke bawah, bukankah miskin terdengar terlalu berlebihan. Ia hidup jauh dari orang tua, merantau dan harus membiayai hidup ibu dan adik perempuannya. Berada diantara padatnya kota besar ibu kota, tinggal sendirian dan menyedihkan. Jangan ditanya pacar, wanita yang Chanyeol temui hanya melirik kagum padanya lalu pergi, kenapa? karena Chanyeol miskin tentu saja, perhitungan apalagi. semua gaji sudah ia list untuk kebutuhan apa saja.

"Chanyeol, tolong berikan ini kepada Kim Sajangnim, aku harus pergi sebentar mengantar surat ini, ini penting"

Chanyeol baru akan duduk ketika teman satu divisinya berkata demikian. Butuh waktu 10menit untuk sampai dilantai 1 dan harus berjalan beberapa belokan agar sampai dipantry. Ruangan Chanyeol ada dilantai 2 omong-omong.

Chanyeol buru-buru menaruh kopi panasnya dimeja sendiri lalu bergegas mengambil berkas pesanan temannya. "hanya ini yang perlu diberikan kepada Kim sajangnim? tidak ada lagi hanbin-ah?" Chanyeol bertanya memastikan. pasalnya ruangan direktur dilantai 30 sedangkan ia ada dilantai 2. bisa bayangkan betapa lama nya perjalanan Chanyeol didalam lift?

Hanbin menggeleng. "tidak. hanya berikan saja kepada sekretarisnya saja, lalu kau kembali lagi kesini"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu pergi.

sepanjang perjalanan didalam lift. Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri menatap pantulan tubuhnya. sangat menyedihkan dengan tampilan seperti ini dan harus bertemu sekretaris cantik Kim sajangnim. meski Chanyeol banyak dilirik wanita, Chanyeol tetap sadar diri untuk tidak tebar pesona. Uang akar dari segalanya, dan itu salah satu kelemahannya. Chanyeol pikir hanya perlu merawat diri ia merasa sudah tampan dengan tinggi badannya yang seperti model.

pintu lift terbuka. disini sangat sepi, Chanyeol pernah beberapa kali kesini, suasananya tenang dan pemandangannya sangat bagus. Chanyeol sepertinya akan betah berlama-lama disini. Tepat diseberangnya, pintu lift khusus tamu penting sajangnim terbuka. Wanita cantik dengan dress floral selutut dengan rambut dikuncir kuda keluar dari sana dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. siapa wanita ini? cantik sekali.

"Seulgi-ssi, ini ada surat titipan dari ketua divisi marketing, Hanbin menyuruhku diantar langsung kesini" Chanyeol mencuri pandang kearah wanita cantik yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"seulgi-ssi"

Seulgi terperanjat. "Eoh, Nona Kyungsoo, Kim sajangnim ada didalam, beliau menitip pesan anda bisa langsung masuk kedalam"

"Gumawo.."

ah suaranya kenapa merdu sekali. Chanyeol benar-benar menatap kagum kearah wanita itu secara terang-terangan. dan secara tidak sengaja pula tersenyum seperti orang gila.

kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba berdebar?

"Chanyeol-ssi berkasnya akan aku antar, kau bisa kembali keruanganmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk langsung sadar. Ia mengangguk dan berniat kembali keruangannya, sambil berjalan menuju lift sesekali ia menatap ruangan direktur dimana wanita yang membuat jantungnya bertalu berada didalam. Ia meremas dadanya.

"tolong jangan bilang aku sedang jatuh cinta"

...

Chanyeol mengendarai motor scoopy nya ditengah padatnya jalanan kota Seoul. akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali tersenyum entah kenapa. kalau sedang senggang Chanyeol akan duduk diteras depan kantin kantor untuk menunggu seorang wanita cantik pujaannya. siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis dengan baju floral selutut khas yang sering dia pakai. Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo, tunangannya Kim sajangnim. Chanyeol baru tau hari ini karena Shin ahjumma, salah satu penjaga kantin dikantor tempat ia bekerja memergokinya dengan terang-terangan menatap kagum kearah Kyungsoo. "kau jangan terus-terusan menatap nona Kyungsoo seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau habis dihajar Kim sajangnim" ucapannya membuat Chanyeol memautkan alis dengan bingung. apa maksudnya?

"nona Kyungsoo tunangannya Kim sajangnim, kau ketinggalan berita? pacaran hampir 3 tahun sekarang mereka bertunangan di paris sebulan yang lalu" katanya.

Chanyeol mendengus. yah sudah punya pasangan, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung pula, seorang direktur. cocok sekali sepertinya. wanita cantik dan kaya memang pantas nya dengan pria kaya raya dan mapan.

Tapi, kenapa tidak hanya sebatas mengagumi saja kok. Chanyeol jadi tidak punya niat lagi untuk mendekatinya.

Membuka pintu flat kecilnya, Chanyeol buru-buru masuk kedalam. umur nya sudah 27tahun, bekerja hampir 5tahun tapi hidupnya tidak bisa kaya, _stuck_ begini-begini saja. Chanyeol pikir ini takdir yang tidak bisa ia hindari lagi. sudah jalan hidupnya seperti ini.

"Eomma benar, sepertinya aku memang harus mencari pendamping, sangat menyedihkan hidupku disini, tapi siapa wanita yang mau aku ajak hidup sederhana serba kekurangan seperti ini kira-kira?" Chanyeol merapikan sepatunya keatas rak sepatu dibelakang pintu. lalu menutup pintu flatnya dan tidak lupa menguncinya. "semua wanita hanya melihat wajahku saja, memang membanggakan tapi semua menjadi percuma, tetap saja tidak akan ada yang mau diajak serius menjalin hubungan, apalagi sebagai istri, biaya Park Chaeyong mahal, semua serba mahal, 5tahun tetap tidak menghasilkan apa-apa"

Chanyeol membuka bajunya lalu menaruh dengan sembarangan. tubuhnya ia jatuhkan keatas kasur lantai. "memang siapa yang mau aku ajak tidur disini, dikasur ini? ada yang mau? sepertinya tidak ada. hanya perlu bertahan sendirian ditempat ini sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan" Chanyeol membeo sendirian. kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika pulang bekerja, disambut gelapnya ruangan kamar tanpa ada yang mengucapkan selamat datang.

percayalah, jaman sekarang tidak berlaku lagi istilah dari mata turun ke hati. tapi dari mata turun ke harta, barulah Chanyeol percaya.

...

Chanyeol baru saja memarkir motornya, ketika hendak berbalik, telinganya menangkap suara yang ia kenal. Do Kyungsoo terlihat panik membongkar isi tas nya.

"ah ottokeee..."

Chanyeol berinisiatif menghampiri Kyungsoo. hitung-hitung untuk mencuri kenal juga.

"permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Chanyeol berani-beraninya kau menawarkan diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendongkak, matanya memerah menahan air mata. "ah, aku kehilangan cincin ku, aku sedang berusaha mencarinya" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sesenggukan tidak bisa menahan lagi tangisnya.

"Do Kyungsoo cicinmu sudah ketemu?"

tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terlihat menggigil lalu mendongkak menatap tunangannya ketakutan. "maafkan aku, aku belum menemukannya Jongin-ah"

Chanyeol mundur teratur.

"kenapa kau menghilangkannya, ayo kita pulang" Kim sajangnim menyeret Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu semua tiba-tiba murka. hatinya ngilu seketika. lantas ia bergegas dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang lainnya.

"kenapa sajangnim menyeretnya seperti ini? sajangnim tidak tau bahwa dia wanita, kenapa tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan baik-baik"

Chanyeol melihat Kim sajangnim mengatupkan bibirnya. Rahangnya bergemaltuk menahan amarah. "kau siapa? berani sekali berbicara seperti itu kepadaku hah?"

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya bungkam.

"lepaskan dia atau mau aku pecat Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol refleks menutupi nametag didadanya. mati kau Park Chanyeol.

"Kim sajangnim, tolong jangan menyeret nya seperti itu lagi, perempuan tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu" Chanyeol kembali melihat Kyungsoo nya diseret lagi, hatinya sakit sekali melihat nya. wanita yang anggun dan cantik kenapa harus diperlakukan seperti itu.

tiba-tiba sajangnim berjalan kearah Chanyeol dengan murka dan buagghhh...

bogem mentah Chanyeol langsung dapatkan dipipi kanannya. "kau sialan, jangan ikut campur urusanku, mengerti! Kau, aku pecat. dasar sialan" Chanyeol tidak terlalu jelas apa yang sajangnimnya katakan, tapi sepertinya hidup Chanyeol benar-benar habis sekarang.

Ia lalu bangkit memungut tas kerjanya. menyeka bibirnya yang sukses berdarah.

"neo, gwenchana? Kim Jongin sialan, kenapa dia hobi sekali memukul pegawainya"

Chanyeol terus meringis menahan perih dibibir dan pusing dikepalanya. entah siapa yang menolongnya berdiri. wajahnya buram.

"kau bisa berdiri kan? tidak apa-apa, kau bisa bekerja sekarang"

"gumawo. siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun"

...

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin kamar mandi didalam flat rumahnya. hari ini benar-benar seperri neraka, bagaimana bisa Kim sialan itu menonjok wajahnya sekali bisa langsung membuat kepalanya sepanjang hari pening ingin pecah. Kalau bukan karena Hanbin mengijinkannya pulang, Chanyeol mungkin aja pingsan saat itu juga. Terima kasih juga kepada Byun Baekhyun yg sudah memperjuangkan dirinya agar tidak dipecat. ah sialan, Jongin itu.

ia meringis lagi menyentuh luka sobek dibibirnya. Kalau seperti ini, sendirian apalagi sedang sakit bukannya sangat menyedihkan?

dering ponsel handphone nya berbunyi. Chanyeol buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mengangkat panggilan telfon.

'Hallo Eomma, wae?'

'Eomma hari ini tidak bisa tenang Chanyeollie, kau baik-baik saja kan?'

lihat seberapa erat hubungan mereka?

'hmm.. tadi ada masalah dikantor, tapi aku bisa menyelesaikan nya, Eomma tenang saja tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan'

diseberang sana Eomma nya menghela nafas. 'kau baik-baik saja kan? Eomma tidak bisa fokus bekerja hari ini, ternyata benar apa yang Eomma khawatirkan'

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya. ia meringis pelan. 'Eomma tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan.'

'Justru itu, Eomma selalu mengkhawatirkan kau, kau seharusnya menikah Chanyeollie, teman-temanmu disini semuanya sudah mempunyai anak, bahkan ada yang dua. sedangkan kau disana sendirian, tidak ada yang mengurus, disinipun tidak ada yang mengurus, kau carilah wanita disana, wanita yang biasa-biasa saja ingat, Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu setiap hari'

Chanyeol mendengus. 'Eomma, Hidupku disini hanya bisa untuk membiayai aku saja, kalau aku punya istri, aku harus membagi uangku dengan segala kebutuhannya, Uang sekolah Chaeyoung bagaimana?'

'Chaeyoung hanya perlu menunggu satu semester lagi untuk lulus, dia sudah bilang tidak akan melanjutkan ke universitas--'

'mwo?! kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? anak itu benar-benar, kenapa Eomma membiarkan dia tidak masuk ke universitas--'

'Chanyeollie, akhir-akhir ini kita sangat kesulitan dalam hal finansial, gaji mu tidak cukup untuk membayar uang sekolah Chaeyoung, Eomma harus bekerja ekstra untuknya, mungkin dia kasihan melihat Eomma'

'Sekolah itu hal yang paling penting, kenapa Eomma mematahkan semangatnya'

diseberang sana Chanyeol mendengar Eomma nya sesenggukan.

'mianhe Chanyeollie, eomma benar-benar eomma yang buruk untuk kalian berdua'

'Eomma jangan menyerah, hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi saja, ayo kita sama-sama bekerja keras. fighting!'

'ne.. sarangahe Chanyeollie.. terimakasih sudah membantu Eomma, sudah memberikan kekuatan untuk Eomma'

'nado.. Eomma sehat selalu. aku tidak bisa sering pulang sekarang'

'ne.. jaga dirimu baik-baik'

'pasti eomma..'

...

Chanyeol kembali melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari seperti biasanya. bangun pagi, mencuci baju, membuat sarapan lalu berangkat bekerja. Apa yang diucapkan Eomma nya beberapa minggu yanh lalu ada benarnya juga. Setelah menutup telfon malam itu, Chanyeol pikir tidak akan akan menimbulkan masalah dimasa depan, ia hanya perlu melupakan ucapan Eomma nya lalu memulai kembali siklus kebiasaan yang ia alami. Ucapan Eomma sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untuk Chanyeol. menyuruh menikah? memang ada wanita yang mau? Tampan saja memang cukup untuk makan?

"Kenapa Eomma bisa disini astaga? apa yang Eomma akan lakukan? jangan membuatku malu"

Chanyeol baru akan menaiki tangga menuju ruangannya ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara wanita yang tidak asing. Ia berhenti lalu turun dan menengok sedikit.

Eoh, wanita yang beberapa hari lalu membantunya dari amukan Kim sajangnim. Chanyeol lupa namanya.

"kau baru saja di Seoul 1 bulan dan selalu datang kekantor ini, kupikir kau kesini karena bertemu pacarmu Baekkie-ya"

si wanita muda meremas tas mahal digenggamannya. "ani, Eomma kenapa bisa berpikiran sempit seperti itu? tidak ada pacar, aku kesini murni karena Jongin menyuruhku menemani tunangannya, pernikahan Jongin 2 bulan lagi omong-omong"

yang lebih tua mendengus. "sepupumu yang paling kecil akan menikah sebentar lagi, kau kapan? menunggu Joy besar?"

Chanyeol memicingkan mata. menikah? pernikahan? Jadi Kyungsoo akan menikah sebentar lagi, secepat itu. Chanyeol tiba-tiba langsung patah hati mendadak.

"Joy baru berumur 5tahun Eomma yang benar saja! Eomma berhenti memaksaku menikah, hidupku masih kekurangan!"

"Ya..apa maksudmu kekurangan? gedung ini bisa kau beli Baekhyun-ah, kau punya segalanya tapi kau miskin cinta"

si wanita yang lebih muda kembali mendengus sebal, menyilangkan lengannya didada. "Aku masih mencari yang tepat, yang lebih bisa memberikan aku segalanya"

"terlalu pemilih tidak baik? semua pria akan takut mendekatimu kalau kau selalu mengukur cinta mereka dari uang yang mereka miliki. kau bersikaplah layaknya orang biasa, coba cari pria yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta bukan karena materi, sifat Appa mu benar-benar 99% menurun kepadamu. Eomma pusing memikirkannya"

si wanita muda menarik bahu wanita yang lebih tua mendekat, memeluknya lalu menuntun untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

Chanyeol buru-buru menetralkan tubuhnya seolah-olah ia baru saja datang menaiki tangga.

menarik. bagaimana kalau aku mencoba mendekati Byun Baekhyun? ah tidak..tidak.. ia mendengar sendiri Baekhyun terlalu pemilih, perawakannya beda dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lembut dan bergantung sepenuhnya kepada pria. Baekhyun terlihat sangat mandiri. mereka bertolak belakang. Chanyeol lebih suka kepada wanita yang bergantung kepadanya, bukan yang seperti Byun Baekhyun, apalagi dia punya uang. Chanyeol pikir menyerah sajalah, untuk apa mengharapkan orang kaya, ujung-ujung nya semua dinilai dengan materi.

Tas, sepasang jumpsuit yang dipakai Baekhyun hari ini Chanyeol yakini seharga gaji nya selama 3bulan atau mungkin lebih.

sangat tidak cocok sekali bersanding dengan dirinya. menelisik pakaian yang ia kenakan hampir pudar dan tipis dibagian siku, sedangkan dibagian tengkuk mulai tipis gampang kusut.

"kalau kita berjalan berdua, mungkin aku dikira pembantunya" Chanyeol bergumam sambil menertawakan diri sendiri. Dengan Kyungsoo mereka akan terlihat serasi tidak?

Chanyeol benar-benar terobsesi dengan tunangan direktur, selain cantik perawakannya juga sangat bersahaja, tipe-tipe wanita yang menerima pria apa adanya. Bukan seperti Byun Baekhyun. ditambah semuanya dihitung dengan materi. Chanyeol tidak punya itu semua.

Lamunannya buyar ketika seseorang menepuk bahu nya pelan.

"kau mendengar semuanya? tolong lupakan apa yang Eomma ku katakan"

Byun Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya. sejak kapan? dan sejak kapan pula Chanyeol mematung sendirian disini?.

Ia tersenyum masam menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. "maafkan aku, telingaku terlalu peka untuk mendengar semuanya" sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi rapih nya.

"tidak masalah.." Baekhyun hendak pergi ketika ia kembali berbalik. "siang nanti kau sibuk? aku mengajakmu makan siang bersama. kau mau kan?"

Chanyeol refleks mengangguk.

"oke, restoran diseberang kantor. aku tunggu jam 12"

apa katanya? bertemu? restoran diseberang kantor? ya Park Chanyeol. segampang itu kau diajak makan oleh Byun Baekhyun sedangkan tadi kau bertekad untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.

...

Chanyeol menatap gerak-gerik wanita dihadapannya. semua serba terorganisir, rapi, sangat anggun dan berkelas. cara memegang pisau dan sumpit. Chanyeol menjadi malu untuk mengambil makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"kenapa diam saja?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan. "silahkan dinikmati, makanan ini untuk dimakan, bukan untuk dilihat" katanya.

Pemaksa dan tatapannya sangat sombong. Byun Baekhyun berhasil memberikan kesan buruk pertama kali untuk Chanyeol. saat Baekhyun dulu menolongnya, Chanyeol tidak sadar seperti apa wanita yang berani mengumpat kepada Kim sajangnim, ia sibuk dengan luka dibibirnya yang perih dan kepalanya yang pening.

Chanyeol mengambil sumpit, memotong steak dihadapannya merasa seperti diawasi.

"kau mendengar semuanya tadi kan? aku tidak semenyedihkan itu untuk bisa bahagia, semuanya berada digenggamanku"

Arogan. sangat arogan sekali. Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati.

"Ibu mu mengatakan kau harus menikah, mengormati calon suamimu kelak dan tidak mengukur segala cintanya dengan materi" Chanyeol sebenarnya mulai emosi, ia merasa seperti direndahkan. wanita ini benar-benar jauh dari apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. sangat luar biasa arogan.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau dengar tadi, ku harap kau simpan untuk dirimu sendiri--"

"jadi ini sogokan?" Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak marah. terlihat alisnya menaut tidak suka menatap Chanyeol. "Ya.." selanya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol melepas sumpitnya lalu mendorong steak yang ada dihadapannya. "terimakasih untuk hari ini, kalau kau ingin dihargai, bersikaplah dewasa dan hargai apa yang berada disekelilingmu, kau merasa tinggi sekali. diatas langit masih ada langit." Chanyeol bangkit lalu membungkuk sopan. "terimakasih atas jamuan makan siangnya. aku merasa terhormat sekali bisa kau undang makan siang disini" Chanyeol bergegas pergi tetapi lengannya ditarik kembali.

"Park Chanyeol, tunggu.."

Chanyeol berbalik seraya berucap "kalau kau ingin memperlihatkan betapa tingginya derajatmu, maaf aku tidak punya waktu" kemudian berbalik lagi.

"aku menyukaimu.."

Chanyeol mematung. apa katanya?

"aku menyukaimu sejak aku menolongmu sesaat setelah dipukul Jongin"

segampang itu? cinta datang secepat inikah? eoh Chanyeol juga sadar bahwa ia langsung jatuh cinta ketika melihat Kyungsoo pertama kali bahkan sampai detik ini. Ia begitu penasaran dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bungkam. otaknya berpikir keras memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyangkal ucapan wanita ini. tapi tatapan matanya dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menyukainya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, merasa bangga dengan diri sendiri. kau belum tau Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak punya materi melimpah untuk aku berikan rasa cintaku kepadamu kelak.

Lalu Chanyeol melepas remasan tangan Baekhyun dilengannya bergegas pergi. Eomma menyuruhku mencari calon istri yang biasa saja, bukan yang luar biasa seperti Byun Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, tunggu. dengarkan aku dulu.." Baekhyun kembali mengejar Chanyeol. lihat, tidakkah kita seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar dipinggir jalan. bedanya, si wanita yang mengemis cinta kepada si pria.

"Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan aku dulu, kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja"

sifat menuntut nya sangat menyebalkan bukan. Chanyeol berhenti lalu berbalik. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi, kita tidak mengenal untuk waktu yang lama, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan menyukaiku? lucu sekali. Lihat aku tidak punya apa-apa, materi yang berlimpah? jangan bercanda." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. wanita dihadapannya terlihat sangat frustasi sekali. Tadi wajahnya terlihat anggun, berkelas dan terutama angkuh, tapi sekarang apa yang kau lihat dihadapanmu Park Chanyeol, harus kau abadikan, menyedihkan.

"aku tidak tau, tapi aku merasa kau berbeda"

Chanyeol mendecih. omong kosong. "berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna Baekhyun-ssi, waktumu akan terbuang sia-sia, lebih baik kau mencari laki-laki yang memiliki materi berlimpah, hidup dengan bahagia. kita baru beberapa kali bertatap muka, ini sangat tidak lucu"

"aku ingin menikah, ku pikir kau cocok menjadi pendampingku"

omong kosong apalagi ini?

"aku bisa gila lama-lama" Chanyeol kembali merasakan tarikan dilengannya kemudian benda kenyal jatuh tepat diatas bibirnya. melumatnya dengan pelan.

apa-apa an ini? kenapa mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya?

"menikah denganku, dan kau akan memiliki segalanya"

tawaran yang sangat bagus untuk kelangsungan hidupnya kelak.

...

Chanyeol tidak tau sudah berapa lama hubungan simbiosis mutualisme ini terus terjadi. hampir 5bulan dan Chanyeol mulai terbiasa dengan acting Baekhyun dan dirinya dihadapan banyak orang. mencoba mesra. bisikan-bisikan ditelinga kanan kirinya kerap Chanyeol dapatkan. lontaran negatif tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sudah biasa secara terang-terangan mereka tampakkan dihadapan Chanyeol.

memanfaatkan harta keluarga Byun?

Tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengiyakan bahwa hubungan mereka simbiosis mutualisme kan? masing-masing dari kita memang butuh satu sama lain. Sejauh ini Chanyeol pikir hubungan ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan harinya saja.

Chanyeol bergegas mematikan komputer diatas meja kerjanya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol terperanjat kaget ketika melihat Baekhyun duduk didekat tv didalam flatnya. dihadapannya terpampang beberapa makanan yang Chanyeol yakin pasti itu Baekhyun yang membawanya. Chanyeol tidak sempat untuk membeli apapun ketika pulang. flat nya hampa.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" Chanyeol melepas sepatunya dan menaruh di rak belakang pintu. Chanyeol mengunci kamar flat nya.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh kesini? disini rumah pacarku" Baekhyun Bangkit menyeret Chanyeol untuk duduk dihadapannya. "makan ini, kau pasti sangat kelaparan kan?"

"tidak, aku ingin tidur" Chanyeol akan bangkit ketika suara Baekhyun mengintrupsi. "makanlah dulu, kau harus mendengarkan ucapanku"

Chanyeol mendengus. "kau bilang hubungan ini hanya simbiosis mutualisme, tapi sampai sekarang kenapa kau terus mengekoriku dan mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa aku pacar sungguhanmu"

"aku memang pacarmu Park Chanyeol, sudah berapa kali aku katakan, tidak ada simbiosis mutualisme, semakin lama ini semakin murni berjalan apa adanya, kau tidak suka?"

Chanyeol bungkam. selama ini, Chanyeol cukup senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun disampingnya, ia tidak bisa menampik fakta itu. semua seperti sudah biasa Chanyeol lalui selama 5bulan ini. terlalu singkat memang tapi cukup meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam. Baekhyun yang sedang butuh pendamping benar-benar menaruh harapan besar kepada Chanyeol begitupula sebaliknya. Tapi, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun tidak mungkin masuk list calon istri yang baik. sifat yang ia miliki tidak berubah sama sekali. tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa, tidak mau mengalah.

Kyungsoo sepertinya benar-benar bahagia, kabar bagusnya Chanyeol bisa melupakan Kyungsoo secepat hembusan angin karena Byun Baekhyun. Jangan-jangan aku mulai jatuh cinta kepada wanita bermulut pedas ini?

"maafkan aku, aku tetap tidak bisa memasak, aku membeli nya di rumah makan cepat saji"

Chanyeol menatap nya jengah. "aku tidak yakin kau sungguh-sungguh belajar memasak"

Baekhyun menggumam, lalu mengangguk antusias. "bulan ini ada 10 rancangan gaun pengantin yang harus aku selesaikan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk pisau dan sayur"

Chanyeol pikir, hidupnya mulai berwarna. Baekhyun bagai pelangi yang memberikan secercah warna-warni dalam kehidupan yang amat sangat membosankan bagi Chanyeol. Wanita ini jarang tertawa lepas, hanya tersenyum meremehkan, dan tidak bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang dia miliki untuk ditunjukkan kepada semua orang. sifat dinginnya sangat ketara.

Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun. "kau telah bekerja sangat keras. jangan terlalu memforsirnya"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "terimakasih pacarku"

"memangnya aku pacarmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku yang memintanya, kalau kau lupa"

"aku tidak lupa, dengan iming-iming imbalan yang sangat besar"

Baekhyun menatapnya sedih. "tidak apa-apa, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, asal jangan pernah meninggalkanku. aku serius dengan ini. jangan coba-coba"

sifat pemaksa nya tidak bisa hilang sampai detik ini. Lama-lama Chanyeol senang dan nyaman didekat wanita ini, semua terasa indah meski kadang Baekhyun banyak membuatnya menyesal menerima cinta nya.

kadang Chanyeol merasa kasihan, dia sendirian, anak satu-satunya, anak kesayangan Appa nya, dan fakta yang baru Chanyeol ketahui ibu Baekhyun dan ibu Jongin adalah saudara kandung.

benar-benar garis keturunan konglomerat. Chanyeol tidak main-main menyebutnya bahwa Baekhyun saja bisa disebut milyuner kaya raya meski perempuan. dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki semua barang yang dipakai branded, apa yang melekat ditubuhnya sangat pas untuk Byun Baekhyun. Tidak heran, dia yang hanya berdiam diri dirumah saja masih bisa santai menikmati harta peninggalan orangtuanya. sedangkan Chanyeol? rumah kecil 10meterX15meter saja sudah cukup.

setelah menghabiskan makanan tadi, Chanyeol bergegas mengambil handuk dan mandi. Ia benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. badannya tidak kekar, malah terlihat buncit sedikit perutnya. Baekhyun suka, lucu katanya.

"berhenti menciumku, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dan berganti pakaian" Chanyeol mengusak handuk dikepalanya. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. kemudian menggeleng, matanya berkedip mengemaskan.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mewanti-wanti. Baekhyun menggeleng gemas. "kenapa tidak mau?" Chanyeol beralih meraih bahunya kemudian mengajak Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya.

"besok aku harus ke paris, aku pasti akan merindukanmu"

Chanyeol tertawa masam. "kenapa kau menyukaiku secepat ini?"

"tidak tahu! Stop menanyakan hal yang sama setiap hari, aku tetap tidak akan tahu jawabannya. Tuhan memberikanku cinta secara tiba-tiba, aku harus bergerak meraihnya, tidak perduli aku yang memulai atau kau yang memulai"

"Coba tersenyum" Chanyeol menarik bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman. "kenapa susah sekali, kau akan cepat tua kalau wajahmu seperti ini terus"

Baekhyun mendelik lucu. "wajahku memang seperti ini Chanyeol, aku sering tersenyum setiap hari memikirkanmu" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku secepat ini?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal. "love at the first sight mungkin, aku juga tidak tau. apa aku terlihat sangat murahan dihadapanmu?" Baekhyun panik sendiri dengan ucapannya, menyembunyikan pipi yang tiba-tiba bersemu semerah tomat. Chanyeol menggeleng keras lalu mencium tepat dibibirnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, dimataku terlihat menggemaskan. kenapa bertanya seperti itu" Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun semakin mendekat.

"aku lupa rasanya memiliki kekasih, terakhir aku memiliki pacar saat kuliah semester 2, lalu selesai begitu saja,. eoh ani setelah lulus, tepatnya 5tahun yang lalu, aku terlalu pemilih, orang yang mendekatiku bukan orang sembarangan"

"jangan bilang kau memintanya untuk menjdi pacarmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. wanita ini tidak malu untuk mengakui semua yang telah ia lakukan. wajahnya saja terlihat tidak bersahabat, sangat ketus, tapi sifatnya kekanak-kanakan. Chanyeol tidak suka wanita mandiri, tapi apa yang terlihat dari Baekhyun sangat berbeda dari cover nya. Dia begitu menggemaskan dan tidak terlihat seperti wanita mandiri ketika berdua dengan Chanyeol. dan ia benar-benar polos. Semua laki-laki yang ia suka, langsung ia datangi dan memintanya secara langsung untuk dijadikan pacar, seperti yang pernah ia ceritakan dulu.

"tidak ada alasan untuk aku menunggu terlalu lama, Eomma bilang aku terlalu pemilih, memang benar tapi semua itu untuk kebahagiaanku juga, bukan untuk mereka" Jawaban cerdas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit bisa berbangga diri.

"Eomma selalu marah ketika aku menceritakan orang-orang yang dekat denganku, seorang wanita mengajaknya memulai suatu hubungan. aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama jika aku sendiri penasaran, selalu bergerak cepat untuk memulai tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Ayo kita putus.." Chanyeol dengan cepat memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah kecewa hendak berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"aku akan menjadi pria pertama yang mengajakmu memulai sebuah hubungan, ayo kita putus"

"aku tidak mengerti"

"hanya katakan 'Ya' agar kau paham"

"Ya.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat saking penasarannya.

Chanyeol mencoba bangkit, otomatis Baekhyun melepaskan lengannya dibahu Chanyeol cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Byun Baekhyun mau menjadi pacarku tidak? aku rasa aku mulai tertarik padamu?" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. ia mencoba menahan tawa nya ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun terlihat bingung, lalu kemudian meledaklah tawanya.

"aku tidak mengerti, bukankah kita--?"

"kita sudah putus tadi, kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku?"

"anii.. aku menerimamu apa adanya." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. "mulai sekarang kita pasangan kekasih yang baru"

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. "eoh aku paham sekarang!. Ya kita pasangan kekasih sekarang" Baekhyun terlihat antusias.

...

Baekhyun mengerjap matanya lucu ketika tidurnya terusik getaran ponsel entah milik siapa. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu disamping tempat tidurnya.

'yeobose--'

'Oppa, kenapa semalam tidak mengangkat telfonku? aku mengirimkan pesan, aku menunggu Oppa. kapan uangnya dikirim?'

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya. itu ponsel Chanyeol, bukan ponselnya. "Chaeyoung Yeoppo? nuguya?" mata Baekhyun langsung segar melihatnya. tiba-tiba ia merasa marah, kenapa Chanyeol menamainya 'Baekhyun' saja tanpa embel-embel pujian dikontak handphone yang notabennya pasangannya sendiri, sedangkan orang lain..

'kenapa Oppa tidak mengirim uang 2 bulan ini? Eomma tidak bisa membayar uang bulanan sekolahku'

Baekhyun refleks menutup panggilan telfonnya. ia penasaran dengan gadis itu. menyelami nomor kontak diponsel Chanyeol, Baekhyun menemukan beberapa pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh nama kontak yang sama seperti yang menelfon nya barusan.

' _Oppa_ , _Eomma_ sakit, _Oppa_ _tidak_ _mau_ _pulang_?'

' _Oppa_ _aku_ _tidak_ _akan_ _masuk_ _universitas_ , _Aku_ _tau_ _kalian_ _tidak_ _punya_ _uang_ '

' _aku_ _bekerja_ _saja_ _ya_ _Oppa_ '

' _kapan_ _pulang_ , _aku_ _dan_ _Eomma_ _rindu_?'

' _Oppa_ aku _butuh_ _biaya_ _sekolah_ _bulananku_? _Oppa_ _tidak_ _mengirim_?'

' _Oppa_...'

' _Oppaaaaaaa_...'

' _Oppa_ _ini_ _sudah_ 2 _bulan_ _aku_ _tidak_ _membayar_ , _aku_ _dipanggil_ _saem_ _agar_ _membayar_ _secepatnya_ '

' _kenapa_ _tidak_ _diangkat_? _Oppa_ _sibuk_?'

' _kalau_ _tidak_ _sibuk_ _telfon_ _aku_ , _jangan_ _bilang_ _Eomma_ '

Baekhyun meringis. menertawakan diri sendiri. Bodoh, dia adik Chanyeol, kenapa aku harus cemburu padanya.

'oppa sibuk, kirimkan nomor rekeningmu Chaeyoung-ah'

beberaa saat kemudian, ponsel Chanyeol berkedip lagi.

'bukannya Oppa sudah punya? kenapa meminta lagi?'

'jangan banyak tanya, cepat kirimkan atau Oppa tidak akan membayar uang sekolahmu selamanya'

ponsel Chanyeol berkedip lagi setelah beberapa saat.

'jangan mengancamku! akan aku adukan kepada Eomma:( 613469'

Baekhyun tersenyum. Rasanya memiliki Adik seperti ini ya? sangat menyenangkan. Buru-buru Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya sendiri mengetikkan beberapa digit angka.

'sudah Oppa kirim. kau jangan cerewet lagi'

ponsel Chanyeol kembali berkedip. 'jinjja? gumawo Oppa ku yang paling tampan sedunia *emot kiss*'

"Apa yang lakukan dengan ponselku, ah appo"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget ketika menoleh kesamping, Chanyeol baru setengah sadar bangun dari tidurnya lalu berteriak ketika dengan tidak sengaja ponselnya jatuh mengenai tangan Chanyeol sendiri.

"aish, kau membanting hapeku, aku tidak punya lagi nanti"

"ah mian Chanyeol, aku tidak sengaja, tadi aku hanya melihat-lihat ponselmu--" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"ya geli, jangan disitu"

"aku butuh satu kali lagi"

Baekhyun menggeliat. "tidak. kau bilang tadi malam satu kali, tapi sampai subuh aku baru bisa tidur" Baekhyun meraih beberapa bajunya yang tercecer dilantai dengan kakinya.

"kau ke paris hari ini, bahkan ini hari libur, sama saja aku akan bertemu denganmu minggu depan" Chanyeol beringsut masuk kemudian mencium dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh.

"aah, aniya, jangan disitu park chanyeol, berhenti.."

"tidak kalau kau mengijinkan untuk satu kali lagi"

"Ya, jangan menggodaku!!"

...

Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. tentang Eomma yang terus meneror nya membuat Chanyeol lama lama dilanda pusing berkepanjangan.

Eomma tau Ia sekarang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. beberapa kali Baekhyun kepergok ditelfon oleh ibu nya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol malu. Baekhyun itu wanita memiliki karir yang sangat cemerlang, bisa menyenangkan diri sendiri tanpa bantuan orangtua. dan terutama mandiri. Eomma jelas saja tidak tau latar belakang keluarga pacarnya itu.

Kalaupun Chanyeol berani, apa yang mau ia jaminkan? cinta saja tidak cukup membangun sebuah pondasi bernama keluarga. Chanyeol punya apa memang.

jadi ia terus saja memberikan harapan palsu untuk Baekhyun. Pun Baekhyun sepertinya nyaman dengan hubungan ini.

"Chanyeol kau melamun dari tadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Chanwoo, salah satu teman semeja nya menjentikkan jari dihadapan wajah Chanyeol.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa heu? mahar untuk Baekhyun mu itu ya?" Bobby menyahut membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"pacarmu benar-benar orang kaya ya?" ucapan Bobby kembali membuat seisi ruangan kerja tertawa. "Ya..sangat kaya raya"

"wah hebat sekali kau bisa dapat wanita kaya? berikan padaku rahasia nya" Chanwoo memyahut lagi-lagi membuat seisi kantor tertawa.

"tidak pernah ada rahasia Chanwoo-nie" Chanyeol membalas nya dengan malu-malu.

"cepat nikahi, kalau tidak Baekhyun bisa saja berubah pikiran" ucapan Wendy membuat Chanyeol dihantam palu telak tepat diulu hatinya. Memang Baekhyun mau menerimaku? menerima kaluargaku?

...

Chanyeol sudah lebih dari 10menit menunggu Baekhyun disebuah restoran biasa. gelas kedua sudah ia habiskan.

Eomma selalu mendesaknya, mungkin kali ini Chanyeol harus bergerak cepat mumpung masih tidak terlalu berharap kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol takut harapan yang ia pupuk selama ini ternyata tidak sesuai apa yang ia inginkan.

lonceng tanda tamu berbunyi. Baekhyun datang mencari ke penjuru restoran.

"maaf aku telat" Ia duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. "wah aku lama ya? kau sudah menghabiskan 2 kopi ternyata" ia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan kearah waiters untuk memesan minuman.

Chanyeol hanya melihat segala tingkah laku Baekhyun dengan minat. mengamati wajahnya lamat-lamat, kalau hari ini baekhyun menjawab 'tidak' Chanyeol sudah memantapkan seluruh hatinya untuk menerima. Toh jodoh juga tidak akan kemana.

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Baekhyun memicing curiga.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun menggenggamnya erat. "aku harus mengatakan ini Baekhyun, kita sudah terlalu lama memiliki hubungan seperti ini, aku berniat untuk mengajakmu serius--"

"serius? bukankah kita masih harus butuh banyak waktu untuk memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain?" Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol pikir itu awal sebuah penolakan.

"bukankah hubungan kita sudah sangat jauh? tahun ini umurku 28tahun. bukan pada fase dimana aku bisa untuk bermain-main menjalin sebuah hubungan"

"Chanyeol, aku masih ingin sendiri, aku juga 28tahun, kita seumuran kan?"

Chanyeol kembali ditolak.

"Kalai begitu, kenapa kita harus sejauh ini menjalin sebuah hubungan? bukankah sekarang kita tidak sepemikiran?" Chanyeol hendal bangkit ketika lengannya kembali tertarik. Ia duduk kembali.

"tunggu.. apa maksudmu? kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan? katakan padaku, Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun sangat kesal sekarang.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun, kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini, hubungan ini rasanya tidak sehat. apalagi umurku tidak lagi remaja, aku butuh pendamping hidup"

"apa sebuah pernikahan bisa membuatmu bahagia?"

"ya.."

"kalau begitu aku mau, tolong jangan membuat hidupku hancur lagi karena kembali ditinggalkan" Baekhyun meneteskan air mata nya.

kau benar-benar mencintaiku Byun Baekhyun?.

"kau yakin?"

"ya aku mau.."

"kau seperti kasihan melihatku, apa aku terlihat seperti pria menyedihkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "kau mau menerimaku apa adanya, kenapa aku tidak bisa mencoba menerima kau apa adanya. ini akan adil"

"kau yakin?"

"Ya.."

...

FIN.

oneshoot lagi dengan gs version. terimakasih sudah mau membaca.. ffn ini emang berantakan bgt kayanya .. mengandung unsur 'gak nyambung' nya banyak bgt :(

sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk semua yang menyempatkan membaca. RnR sangat dibutuhkan.

salam Chanbaek is Real 3


End file.
